


Touch

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В этом мире все как то странно. В частности слова, которые мы подбираем, чтобы выразить ту или иную мысль. Я хочу рассказать вам о людях, а если точнее о человеке, который лично мне интересен тем, как он думает. Это ни в коем случае не экскурс в человеческий мозг и его тайны и загадки, а всего лишь рассказ о ещё одной девочке, чья судьба может быть была когда-то, есть или будет, а может быть что она появиться только на бумаге





	Touch

В этом мире все как то странно. В частности слова, которые мы подбираем, чтобы выразить ту или иную мысль. Наше «Я» копошиться в ворохе слов, предложений, выражений которые как можно более четко выразят то, что мы хотим сказать, и подобрав наиболее близкое по значению мы, словно выбрав макет, окрашиваем его тоном, выражением глаз, движением губ и даже наклоном головы.

Все это, несомненно, завораживает, особенно когда есть время об этом подумать. А времени у нас не так уж и много, поэтому я буду кратка. Я хочу рассказать вам о людях, а если точнее о человеке, который лично мне интересен тем, как он думает. Это ни в коем случае не экскурс в человеческий мозг и его тайны и загадки, а всего лишь рассказ о ещё одной девочке, чья судьба, может быть, была когда-то, есть или будет, а может быть что она появиться только на бумаге.

Её душа была легкая, как перышко. Она была доброй, милой, и не любила причинять кому-то вред, ведь это противоречило её сути. Но сейчас не об этом. Сейчас мы поговорим о том, как она подбирала слова, когда хотела что-то сказать.

В каждой ситуации её слово было взвешено, измерено, и лишь тогда, когда оно приобретало ювелирную красоту, звучало в её устах. Как вы понимаете, говорила она не часто. 

Губы размыкались лишь в том случае, когда слова могли передать то, что она чувствует. В её уста никогда не было вложено слово «любовь», но тем не менее оно было произнесено. Не так как всеми — не губами.

Вместо того чтобы произнести жалкие пять звуков, она вкладывала смысл в нежный, словно сияющий изнутри взгляд, едва приподнятую голову, робко опускающиеся ресницы, поднимающиеся вверх уголки губ, мягкие движения рук, словно призванные оберегать не только того, к кому она испытывает нечто подобное, но и само чувство, он случайных ранений, пренебрежительного отношения и затасканности.

В её лексиконе не было фразы «приелось слово», просто потому чтобы приесться, оно должно ложиться в то, чем человек ест, но если во рту его никогда не было, то как она могла пресытиться им?

Ей нравились комичные ситуации. Больше всего она любила говорить то, что от неё не хотят слышать, так, чтобы окружающие думали о том, что она сказала одно, но тот, кто не хотел бы от неё это услышать, подумал на другое значение слова.

— This is my girlfriend.* -это было её первой шуткой.

Для неё не было преград в использовании своего странного таланта, и она никогда не боялась, что эта игра ей однажды наскучит, ведь тогда она просто перестанет говорить, перейдя целиком на язык жестов, порой столь же необычных как слова.

Поднятая бровь и горящий неуемный взгляд всегда будут означать вызов и желание поиграть, а чуть склоненная на бок голова с опущенным взглядом скажет не меньше, чем «Я устала, и дайте мне отдохнуть». 

Однажды она решила провести для себя тест на своих друзьях, знакомых, близких. Она написала на клочке бумаги, что проспорила и целый день должна молчать, а рука у неё побаливает, поэтому писать она не будет. После многие удивлялись, как она могла оказаться такой красноречивой, при этом не открывая рта. Она легко показывала свои мысли взглядами, жестами: порой, пускаясь в спор или высказывая свое недоверие она использовала более тысячи разнообразных вариантов слов, при этом оставляя главный жест — приподнятую бровь или надутые губы, в сохранности.

Это помешательство словами закончилось печально. Она, не сумев подобрать слов для того, чтобы сказать о том, как сильно она любит, использовала весь талант жестикулирования, но человек понимать её не хотел. Точнее он хотел, пытался, но понимал совершенно не то, что она показывала. Она говорила с ним о душевных метаниях, которые он у неё вызывает, показывала как сжимается её сердце, и что она едва ли не кричит от этого, и потом её лицо становилось просто грустным, она отворачивалась и отводила взгляд, ероша волосы. 

Однако что он о ней думал?

Он думал, что ей часто больно и плохо, и кажется сейчас такой момент. Предложенную помощь она отвергла, готовая ухватиться за волосы. И закрыть себе глаза, чтобы не видеть этого болезненного непонимания, но задумавшись решила, что это будет истолковано не так, как нужно, она воспользовалась последним средством.

Она попыталась сказать, но это слово совершенно не передавало той гаммы чувств, что она испытывала, и не укладывалось в шесть букв. И тогда она подобрала наиболее четкое слово, которое ей когда-либо удавалось подобрать, чтобы объясниться, толкнула его с силой, едва не впечатав в стену, и с горящим взором, с запалом, чувственно сказала:

— Ненавижу.

Много после, может быть кто-то найдет её дневник, в котором будет написано:

«Touch — это касаться, прикасаться, хватать, захватывать, обхватывать, трогать, лапать. 

Но как донести то, что ты в действительности хочешь сказать?» 

Больше она не разговаривала.

 

*1 — Это моя подруга

2 — Это моя девушка.


End file.
